Getting Some Bling Bling
by Novalon
Summary: Alternatively titled: How the Monk stole Genji. The sequal to Saving the Suicidal! I wrote this while really tired, so I hope it makes sense... please read and review!


Getting some Bling Bling

A Final Fantasy Tactics Fanfiction

_By: Novalon_

"I think we've hit some sort of snag…"

            He turned, looking over the group in front of him.

            The aged man towards the back of the group calmly ran a hand across his sword, wiping off non-existent blood.

            "Personally Ramza, I don't see what's so great about this equipment…"

            Ramza chuckled, "Well of course, seeing as how the great Thundergod himself has equipment that suits him just as well."

            Orlandu scoffed, "You know as well as I do that we can reduce the Marquis to ash in a matter of seconds."

            The armored man next to him ran a hand through his brown hair, picking at the ground with his Rune Blade.

            "You mean, YOU can reduce the Marquis to ash in a matter of seconds."  He chuckled.

            Orlandu grinned, checking the Excalibur for any more specks of dust to dirty its immaculate design.

            The wizard behind them drew a few calculations on the ground, sighing in exasperation.

            "Ramza, you know the Marquis isn't the only problem, there's also the fact that you were too busy being a Ninja to learn whatever secret magic spell the assassins happen to know…"

            He shook his head, fastening on his armor, getting used to the reduced speed due to the class change.

            "I know, I should be more suited as a Squire anyway…"

            He checked his supply of several Samurai blades before nodding and looking off at the castle.

            "Can I get an analysis of the best way to learn the damn spell I've been hearing so much about?"

            Orlandu nodded his head, "All I suggest is an all out assault, try to attack from behind and other such things you probably already know."

            A woman garbed in armor placed a barrette on her head, checking her skills.

            "I can't believe I'm using Punch Art, Ramza…"

            He smiled, shaking his head at her inquiry, "Agrias, you know as well as I do that you're practically impervious to all instant death style attacks, having you with Chakra and Revive are almost required in order to prolonging the battle to make sure we will take all the items needed."

            She nodded, "Figures, someone like you would know what's best…"

            He chuckled, "Of course, Master Daravon drilled it into me from the get go.  You know as well as I do that Gariland is known for strategists."

            She nodded, before turning to the blonde haired man standing near her, twirling a rather odd looking object in his hand.

            "Mustadio… are you going to be alright sitting this battle out?"

            He nodded, "I faced off with two Zodiac Demons, it's time Lord Cid and Beowulf got a chance to see what it's like…"

            "What about us, Ramza?"

            Mustadio and Agrias turned to see the party's resident Heaven Knight, and her brother looking at Ramza with pleading eyes.

            Ramza's glare became heated, as he looked back towards the castle.

            "It was hell enough trying to save you from the Marquis, but now to bring you back to him?  Crazy… Rafa, I need you and Malak to watch over the rest of the troops… go on some random battles with them or something…"

            Rafa nodded, slowly, "Okay Ramza… just promise me you'll be alright…"

            "Of course he will, don't be silly…"

            She turned around to see a man adorned in monk's gear, his hands clenching and unclenching as he eyed the castle.

            "It's just odd being back in this job again…"

            Ramza nodded, "I know, Gyrick, but you know what Master Daravon taught us… a monk's skill with hands is much better than the quickest of Ninja's, and it is unfortunate that you are no where near your maximum."

            Gyrick nodded, adjusting his Power Sleeve while repeating the word, "Concentrate", over and over.

            "Sir Ramza!  I wish to help!"

            Ramza turned to the man in Knight's clothing, riding on Boco around in circles.

            He shook his head, sighing, "Tim, you are a level 6 Knight… I can't let you come…"

            Tim threw up his hands in exasperation, "It's because I'm a generic knight, isn't it?!"

            Ramza shook his head, pointing to Gyrick,  "Gyrick here is a generic warrior that went through Gariland with me, furthermore, he is of a much higher level than you are, plus, I'm still pissed off at what you tried to pull in Riovaines."

            Tim pouted, slowly riding back to the rest of the team with Boco warking softly.

            Gyrick shook his head, "He just doesn't learn… if he had the slightest bit of sense, he'd probably be a great warrior…"

            Orlandu walked up to stand next to Gyrick, softly planting his Excalibur into the ground, "Yes, but his bravery makes up for his lack in common sense…"

            Beowulf scoffed, looking back at Limberry castle with a nervous glint in his eye, "Bravery isn't all that makes a warrior, I would still be a Temple Knight if I wasn't afraid of dealing with unruly crowds of people…"

            Agrais turned, eyeing him with confusion, "Yet you would take on a Zodiac demon?"

            He laughed, nodding his head, "Please, I'm only afraid of killing innocent people!  Honestly, you'd think everyone saw me as a coward…"

            Ramza pulled out a chart, studying a few details.

            "Well, you are rather low on the brave scale, Beowulf.  The only person here you have any chance of beating is Rafa."

            Beowulf scoffed, checking to see that his Rune Blade was secure in his hand.

            Orlandu turned around, looking upon Limberry castle slowly.

            "This time, Elmdor, we will not meet on cordial terms…"

            Gyrick nodded, "I'll rob him blind and knee him in the nuts!  Then I'll knee him in the forehead!  Hah!  I am so brilliant!"

            Ramza chuckled, bringing his Defender knight sword to his dominant hand.

            "Remember Gyrick, this isn't Meliadoul you're stealing from…"

            He nodded, cracking his knuckles while surveying his stealing ground.

            "If it was Meliadoul, and we were alone, the clothes would be going too!"

            Ramza shook his head angrily, "I swear you need to get your mind out of the gutter…"

            The monk shrugged, "Can't help it, Ed's rubbing off on me…"

            Ramza looked around in confusion, "Ed?  Ed who?"

            Gyrick pointed back to Blake, "Blake's his middle name.  His real name is Edward Blake Olórin, but he went by Blake during the year you were gone, when he was taking odd jobs while looking for you on the side.  If it wasn't for me, no one here would know his original name."

            Ramza looked back at his chart, scratching out the name Blake, and putting down 'Edward' or 'Ed'.

            He noticed a small addendum, looking at the abilities of the master calculator with an odd glint in his eyes.

            "It says here he has the Innate Ability, 'Two Swords', and that he uses two weapons known as 'Sai's'."

            Edward nodded, drawing up a final calculation while bringing both the weapons out of his loose robes.

            "Right here, Sir Ramza, these are the weapons."

            He nodded, motioning for the wizard to put his weapons back.

            "You started as a generic warrior but slowly melded yourself to your own uniqueness… how interesting…"

            Edward nodded, "If it wasn't for the Sage NeoKamek, and the teacher of Daravon, Master AeroStar, I would have never figured out how to build my own uniqueness… I read through their teachings that anyone can unlock the potential of the cosmos as long as they are on the side of good."

            Ramza chuckled, putting a hand back on his sword.

            "If that were true, Edward, Gyrick would have his main job as an Astrologist, and I would have top tier Holy Sword techniques under my belt!"

            Gyrick grinned, murmuring a soft "Galaxy Stop", as some nearby monsters suddenly stopped in their tracks.

            Ramza stared at the odd display of Star magic prowess before pointing his sword at the lead monster, a Red Chocobo, before speaking his next phrase in confusion.

            "Master of all swords, cut energy!  Night Sword…!"

            As the red beam of energy siphoned the life out of the chocobo, killing it, Ramza felt his health lengthen, as he stared in awe at Gyrick, who stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a smirk playing across his face.

            "You mean, all I had to do was say it?"

            He looked to Orlandu, who looked just as surprised at the use of sword skill.  He then turned to Agrias, whose eyes looked with worry at the fact that he copied the skill of the long dead Gafgarion.  He turned to Mustadio, who was suddenly twirling two guns instead of his previous one, firing off and dispatching the remaining monsters with magical shots.  Lastly, he turned to Beowulf, who sighed lazily as he turned back to Limberry.

            "Thought we were going to save your sister, Ramza."

            Ramza nodded, turning back to the castle.

            "Right, well… now we must fight!"

            And his group of five gathered to him, as they walked off in the distance, to claim the items which Ramza originally thought to take, and to save his sister from the evil being planned by the demon, Lucavi.  All the while, Gyrick chanted the words that would psyche him out in stealing the unique gear of the Marquis.

            "Time to get some Bling Bling."

            Authors Note:

I frequent the Gamefaqs message board often, though I have successfully played through the game more times than I can count on one hand.  My current playthrough is a rather interesting game, having a main character who can use the powers of high end sword techniques, while still having access to his Guts techniques (NeoKamek's program helps immensely, which was aided by the information found by AeroStar).  I hope everyone got a laugh out of my latest fic, and remember to send me reviews…


End file.
